The Darkside Chronicles
by MegaBassFalzar
Summary: Crossover.  Maybe. A single man, who is sometimes a woman, goes through multiple universes.  Rated M for explicit sexual content.  R&R please.  Chapter two is up.
1. Intro

Introduction

So this is a different sort of thing. Maybe. I dunno. I mainly use to look up KiGo stories, so I don't know if this fanfic is like others or if it isn't, so bear with me here. This is the story of Stephen. No last name, no place of origin. It takes place over a space of 330 years, and yes, will include sex. Quite often, if possible. A least once every three chapters.

About Stephen himself: He is a darkside, someone's... dark side. Simplest way to put it. However, he is not evil. A bit twisted, yes, a little sadistic, maybe. But not evil. He has the ability to shapeshift, and gains a few skills from each universe he visits. When he becomes female, his name is Lexi. She's about 5' 8", black hair, rather large breasts, and wears a skin tight T-shirt with overly large black cargo jeans. The kind with a ton of pockets. The shirt has black sleeves, the main part is gray, and there is a white heart in the middle of the shirt. The heart has a crack down the center. If you watched Digimon, think of Rika's(Renamon's tamer) shirt. Stephen wears these same jeans, but they fit him. He's about 6' 9", and his shirt is a loose-fitting black tee. Both have sex whenever they feel like it, both have a liking for women(this means yuri!), but each one has a different perrsonality. Stephen likes to kill the things he fights, while Lexi merely incapacitates them. Well, that's about enough for now, I guess.

This could be called a crossover fic, I guess. It takes place based on the idea of the multiverse, which is that there are thousands and thousands of universes. Each anime manga, video game, and fantasy we have exists and is everyday life in at least one of these universes. This is just the short introduction, but the official first chapter will start out with a sex scene. You know that's why you're reading this, you saw the M rating and thought there would be a lot of sex. You're right. Enjoy!

Credit goes to: Gialia, awesome female-type person who writes the sex scenes. Kayle, awesome male-type thing who(I think) came up with the multiverse. And last, but definitely not least, Nara Shikamaru, the most badass ninja in the entire Naruto series.


	2. Chapter 1:  Unwilling Escape

A large satin bed...  
In a well furnished room...  
With a beautiful goddess right above him, a cruelly aroused face kept on. She was frowning, but it was obvious she wasn't unhappy.  
Probably because of the fact that she was nude, and had a hand on his dick.  
The goddess of love, Aphrodite, had made him her sex toy like other men and women. Which was good, since he could serve his living purpose that way.  
Right now, his hands were tied behind his back, ankles tied as well.  
"So, is my little slave enjoying this?" She said. Her voice was cold, but her hand was very warm...  
"Yes mistress, very much," he said in return. "Your hand is soft...and warm," he added.  
"Well don't get too happy, or else I'll have to go back to whipping you," she spoke, her frown curving upward into a suggestive grin.  
"Yes mistress...are you pleased?" He asked, putting in the submissive want to please her that she _adored_.  
"Are you suggesting that you want to penetrate me?" Her grin curved upward further into a sadistic grin.  
"Is your cock that depraved of me?" Definite sadism.  
"Yes mistress, very much so," he said, letting the want rise.  
"Maybe...I should sate its hunger..."  
She let her body lay on top of his before sitting in front of him.  
"Or maybe I should just deprave you further..."  
Her hand went to a very warm place on her body.  
"Enjoy this little show, okay? I won't do it again...at least not in front of you," she said coyly.  
Her fingers started gliding over her body, rubbing the lips of her womanhood. After about thirty seconds, she broke down and spread her legs.  
"Oh, it's no use! I start, but then I want you so desperately..." It was obvious she was getting very aroused.  
"So, should I set you free from your binds?" She said. It was entirely blatant that she already had an answer.  
"Yes mistress, please do!" Sweet, sweet irony. She tried to masturbate just to show him what he wouldn't get (the cocktease...), and wound up wanting him with such a fury that she was willing to let him out of the binds.  
"Well then, get ready...and don't even _think_ about running away! I wouldn't be so merciful the next time I caught you," she said. As usual, she was brutally honest when it came to him running away.  
He hadn't yet, and he didn't intend to.  
"Of course, mistress. I would never think of running from such a beautiful woman!" he said. He spoke the truth, as he would never run from such a beautiful woman with such a sexy body...especially when all she wanted from him was nonstop sex.  
She took a knife from a drawer in the stand beside the bed, and used this to cut his binds. After she did, she had him stand.  
A moment of rubbing his wrists--she had bound them so ungodly tight--, and he waited for her.  
She stood, and leaned against the bed, offering him her butt and cunt.  
"You may fuck whichever hole you please, dear slave," she spoke, softly, but aggressively.  
It was obvious she needed a good, long release before she'd be done for the day.  
He stood directly behind her, rubbing both with his member.  
"But mistress, both are so wonderfully warm and tight..." rub rub. "Should I penetrate your ass, or go with your beautiful pussy...?"  
He had her moaning and cooing already.  
"M-My...my slit..." Perfect. That was all he needed.  
Without hesitation, he plunged into her, thrusting violently, being aggressive for a change. Usually she'd tell him what to do and how to do it, but this time she forgot the latter. So, instead of gentle, soft thrusts, she got fast, deep thrusts.  
Which had her screaming pleasantly in mere seconds.  
Thrust, thrust.  
"St...Stephen!" She shouted.  
"Yes, my mistress?" He returned.  
"Wh-When you need to, release inside me...!" She said.  
"B-But mistress-"  
"Are you questioning my orders!?" She shouted back.  
"N-No mistress, of course not," he responded.  
Thrust, thrust, thrust...  
She screamed very loudly, and spilled her cum all over him, and it dripped to the floor. No matter. She'd have someone clean it up...  
"That's it! Deeper! DEEPER!!" She screamed, using all the air in her lungs.  
"Y-Yes mistress!" He responded, like a loyal little servant. He felt about as good as she did, if not better.  
"YES!!" She moaned, very loudly.  
He felt himself peak, and, without bothering to exit...  
She shuddered, lying flat against the bed, panting noticeably.  
He stayed for a moment, and began to pull out--  
"Don't you dare get out of me, or it'll be your head," she whispered.  
"Y-Yes, mistress," he said, and stopped, giving a final thrust back in.  
After breathing heavily for a moment or two, she got onto the bed.  
"Ah...that's good...guards, escort him back to his chamber, if you will," she shouted.  
A couple "Yes ma'am"s were returned.  
"You may leave..." she said. It was fairly obvious that she was a little bit on the tired side...

He smiled as the two burly guards on either side of him relaxed their guard. He was the only willing slave here; they knew he would not try to escape as the others would. They were passing the open front doors of the castle when Tobias took over the body, bolting out the door. The guards were in shock; ten years of servitude, only to break out now? They had not noticed it, though. The subtle shift in hair color, from Stephen's black to Tobias' brown. They thought Stephen had just busted out.

Back in the street, Tobias turned a corner, sliding gracefully into an alleyway behind a church. He threw some sort of powder over himself and began reciting something. With a blinding flash of light, Stephen and Tobias were separated. Tobias looked gleeful; Stephen looked pissed off. Tobias did something odd; he kicked Stephen to the ground. Stephen looked up.Tobias, dressed in white, was standing before him.  
Stephen: What the hell was that for? I'm not a demon, you know. I've told you this.  
Tobias: Demon! You take control of my body for hours at a time doing god knows what with god knows whom!  
Stephen punches his light half in the cheek, knocking him down. Stephen strides over to his fallen light side and kicks him viciously.  
Stephen: I am NOT a demon! Mark my words, boy, you'll someday become a demon!  
Tobias: I would never!  
Tobias receives a sharp kick to the ribs.  
Stephen: Someday, you in some way, shape, or form shall become a demon, I just know it! Now take your worthless body and get away fromme! How dare you ruin my life for the sake of your own!

Tobias stands up, and with surprising speed, takes off down the street, turning corners sharply.

Stephen: _Dammit… I can't go back to mistress's house, they'll kill me… I guess I could just wander around the multiverse… There's a certain universe I've heard about, supposedly an interesting place… Got it. I leave tomorrow._

He stepped into the church, curled up in a cat like ball on one of the pews, and sank into sleep.

Okay. I want at least two reviews before I put up chapter two. It has a lesbian(yuri) sex scene in it, and I know you want that.


End file.
